trn123fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ben 10/S2B
'S02E14' 'S02E15' At the end of episode there's prophecy that Red Dragon and his three brothers rise very soon. 'S02E16' Heroes *Beta Squad **Ben Tennyson **Kai Green **Kevin Levin **Jack **Cooper Daniels (debut) **Tom Timothy **Gwen Villains *Legion of Hunters **Vilgax (first reappearance since S01E13) **Psyphon **Khyber **Zed ***Omnimorph (debut) **Six-Six **Seven-Seven **Eight-Eight **Kraab **Sunder **Solid Plugg Concepts *Kevin and Jack using help of new ally, Cooper Daniels, create a device gun that allow them send all those creatures directly to Null Void, dimension where Plumbers send bad guys. *Vilgax returns and joins the Legion to lead it. *Tom Omnitrix is kinda broken and he is sick and that affects on his alien forms. Gwen takes a care on him, before Ben back from the battle against Legion. 'S02E17' Beta Squad trafia na szlak powszechnej księgi Demonologii opisującej demoniczne i boskie byty o których słyszano, mówiono i pisano w całym wszechświecie. 'S02E18' Ben's tracked down dangerous maleficent girl far to the Australia where he meets another girl who is wielder of Omnitrix. 'S02E19' Ben, Kai and Jen keep following Sparky Thunder and meet old foes. 'S02E20' Osmozod, or rather Omnizod is about conquer the Earth with his newly gained form. Ben meets Australian Plumber Agent, Jennifer that's obe of other secret Omnitrix Wielders on the Planet Earth. He helps her with Jane, the Sparky Thunder, who is daughter of Raven and Perfectra, that also return. At end its revealed they all three work for Osmozod, who also returns and finally gets to Ben's Omnitrix causing him to transform into mutant familiar to Kevin's mutations in original franchise. 'S02E21' Ben, Jennifer and Tom unites when Albedo, Benzarro and their new ally comes to Bellwood seeking revenge. Benzarro first chronological time shown in his human form of leather skiny freak. It's revealed Benzarro and Albedo stayed in this timeline so long their The-X-th lost temporal data allowing them time-traveling and they cannot connect to Primus because of protection of connctions etc. made in "Anti-Anti-Virus" and that force them to find some usefull Omnitrix-wielder to help. Also they are trapped in this time-period. Later Ben explains Dex Albedo and Benzarro are bad and they are just using him as he has power much more bigger than they. Then Ben and Dex makes plan, that Dex will bully Albedo and Benzarro and at the end he makes them both go onto battlefield against him, Ben, Tom and Jen. So Dex backs to Albedo's and Benzarro's new lair and there he tries to get control over them, they of course threat him with death, but he's not scared and he says "Go on then! But one question before you will do it? What for? What for did you brought me with you if you want to kill me? Huh?" that makes Albedo and Benzarro shut and awkward moment happens, after it Dex tell both of creeps to go on battlefield, stop hiding and fight them. So they go, then Dex betrays them and joins Ben, Tom and Jen. Albedo and Benzarro knows it almost end, and they try their best on them, but Ben, Tom, Jen and Dex fastly transforms into Omnimorphs after bigger battle using different aliens. And heroes removes DNA Samples of Psykick, Gemystical and The-X-th from both Albedo and Benzarro Omnitrix making them easier to fight and kill in the past ("Two" exactly)- it's also explaination why at the end of "Two" Albedo and Benzarro couldn't use The-X-th or Gemystical and escape again and again. At the end Benzarro and Albedo has been send to cave of their death in episode "Two". 'S02E22' Some bad guys reminds people about Ben, his Omnitrix and friends. Sparky and Shady reminds people about Omnitrix and Ben. Rook goes wild and begins hunt on Tennyson. At the end of episode Midgod Fusion Echos gives Rook acces to Omnimorph and he ands up as really dangerous Godzilla alien form. Fortunatelly Ben help him but Rook escapes and joins the Legion of Hunters. Shady appears for the first time shortly in beggining of "Back to Forever" and Sparky is one of main antagonists in "Jen and Jane" three-parter episode. 'S02E23' Things got tough when Rook changes side. Legion of Manhunters introduced in full set. At end of the episode Sparky and Shady are reapeared as they found some serious informations. 'S02E24' At the end mystical beast are freed. Biggest foes that Ben fought now come together and summon ancient creatures to destroy the Earth. Vilgax, Zs' Skayr, Space Pirates and Forever Knigts- Worshipers of four Gods got together to summon their masters on Earth. 'S02E25' At two points of this episode 4 Evil Gods fuse into Anurdon-Dragon (Purple and Red) & Kraken-Diagon (Blue and Green) and also Anurdon-Kraken (Purple and Blue) & Dragon-Diagon (Red and Green). Ben begins collaboration with Plumbers Organization to protect the Earth from the Gods of Chaos. He also seeks some help from Ra. 'S02E26' Basically to defeat quadruple fusion of Anurdon, Dragon, Diagon and Kraken, Ben as Gemystical needs to fuse with Ra and kill the beast. Will Ben sacrifice himself to save his home planet? The Finale where's Ben needs to deal with three anger gods- Diagon (C'thulhu), Dragon (Medieval Dragon), Anurdon (Abadon) and Krakken (Leviatan). He tries to find Ra'arh (Egyptian Ra) and beg him for help.